Right Kind of Wrong
by MistressTuki
Summary: They have the best of the best, lets see how they handle the best of the worst. Sage brings about a new stranger to the group, and Emma Hall may be more than she seems. What will this new Driver have in store for the Battle Force Five? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Sirens._

_Red._

_Blue._

_Red._

_Blue._

_Tires squealing. _

_Engines roaring._

_Blood pumping._

_Heart pounding a hundred miles a minute._

_Cannot stop._

_Go faster._

_Do not slow down. _

_They are getting faster._

_Do not let them get close._

_Get away._

_Have to get away._

_Faster._

_Go faster._

_Got to go faster._

_Have to go faster._

_Faster._

_Faster!_

_FASTER!_

Emma woke with a start, hands quaking and thunder in her ears. The air hot and leather tacky in the back seat of her car as she reined in her composure. Swallowing the uneasy lump in her throat, Emma glanced out the inner recesses of her Shelby Mustang. Desert, that's right, Emma was in a desert. She pulled over hours ago to rest her eyes. She climbed out; the dry desert air was a minor improvement from the muggy interior. Stretching her arms high overhead she felt the stiffness of sleep give way with soft cracks.

**Handler's Corners 20 miles**

The only sign of civilization she could find along the scorching highway. Sounded like a little hick town. Were her eyes more alert and her mind clear, she would have spent the night in a hotel room instead of the backseat of her car? "Terrific." With a small groan and a quick *pop* from her neck Emma made her way into the driver's seat turning the key in the ignition, rolling down her window as she got back on the road.

Sirens.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma looked in her rearview and sure enough, a highway patrol car was coming up behind her. She wasn't driving five minutes and she is being pulled over now? A groan came about as the car came to a stop. Fuming as she watched a portly officer with balding hair and cliché shades step out of the police car.

"You know why I stopped you?" Typical question, not a hard one to answer. However, Emma did not take well to authority figures and found it difficult to answer honestly. Crossing her arms atop her steering wheel, she stared at him with a cat-like smirk, which brought out her eyes, which like a cat's, were golden.

"Polite conversation?" Her sarcasm was not shared, Officer Johnson all but sneered taking out his ticket pad. Emma merely cocked her brow, her catty grin expanding. "No?" Johnson was scribbling away. "Okay then. Not in a chatty mood, I get it." There was a quick rip and a little piece of yellow paper was dangling in front of Emma's nose. "For me?" Emma took that ticket. "Aw, how sweet." She skimmed the supposed offense, Officer Johnson turned around Emma crumpled the ticket and threw it aside. "Charming fellow." Her gold eyes flickered hitting the gas. Officer Johnson was coughing in Emma's trail of dust, Emma looking amused from her rearview mirror. "Whoops."

Chalk that up as another angry officer for Emma's reputation. The patrol car disappeared as she shifted into second gear. Fine then, what is one more to her list? There had to be dozens back home just itching to slap some cuffs on her wrists reading her rights. Let them try, all they had to do was catch her, and there was a better chance of pigs flying on jetpacks in matching monkey suits then that ever happening. Not that it would not be one heck of a thing to see though, how often do you get to see a pig in a monkey suit wearing a jetpack? Seriously? That would be the funniest thing ever!

Emma found herself laughing, not minding which thought she found funnier. Twenty miles went by in minutes bringing about Handler's Corners in no time at all. It was a hick little town, just as she thought.

A little diner caught her eye, it had a bit of a retro feel to it, but all and all it did not look too bad. In addition to the embarrassing low grumble coming out of her abdomen made it look a little bit better, and with that in mind, Emma Hall pulled into the parking lot. The Shelby Mustang Super Snake got a lot of attention as it settled into park. Of course, the driver was equally observed coming out of the car.

Hands in her pockets and a Cheshire grin on her lips Emma walked in with a strut. She took a seat at the counter, looking around seeing bits of old fashioned cars, license plates and photos. "Hi there. What can I get for you?" Emma saw a young slender girl with dark hair and pale brown eyes in a pink work shirt with matching visor, tan cargos, and a small apron wrapped around her waist. The nametag on her shirt read: Grace.

"Yeah, let me have…" Emma snatched a menu off the counter, reading the assortment quickly. "A cheeseburger with fries, hold the pickles and mustard." She tucked the menu back as Grace nodded writing down on a notepad.

"Anything to drink?"

"Cream soda, if you have it."

"No problem." Grace smiled and took to the back with her order. Emma did not have to wait long, Grace was back with all that she asked, smile still in place. "Here you go." Emma took her food with hungry eagerness. "You must be new in town?" Grace's charm was so bubbly Emma could not help but come back with.

"Just got in, actually." Emma's voice muffled somewhat to the few french-fries being happily chewed. "I've been driving for a while, thought I'd check this place out." There was truth in her words, Emma had been driving for a good long while and she was moderately interested in this town. Nevertheless, some details were best left unsaid. "Think I might cool my heels here for a spell."

"Really?" The were a touch of surprise in her voice though her face stayed cheery. "In Handler's Corners? It's in the middle of nowhere." The Cheshire grin came full force as Grace went to attend to other customers.

"Precisely."

* * *

The Hub was quiet; Sage found the silence a small comfort to her troubled mind. Facing the forces of the Sark, The Vandals, and now Krytus and his red sentient force was proving to be a trial most difficult. The battle force five even with all their skills and technology they were vastly outnumbered. Their stand in the war was solid; the multi-verse had yet to fall into dark hands. Nevertheless, Krytus was resilient, Kalus was ruthless, and the Sark although no longer in Zemerik's power still poses a threat.

In her solitude, Sage felt what the human's call 'chilled'. The odds were not in their favor and the battles were proving difficult even with the new use of fusion of battle vehicles. As much faith as she had in the team, even Sage had her doubts.

"Hey Sage!" Engines revving brought the blue sentient out of her thoughts. Vert and the others had returned from the battle zones. Bringing with them a moving sense of victory as they entered the Hub. "We're back." Saber, Tangler, Reverb, Chopper, and Buster Tank halted. Bearing their battle scars from their previous battle. However, their drivers could not be happier in their weary conditions, cheering and laughing at their latest achievement. This heartened Sage. These humans showed more strive and determination than any other creatures she had come across in her travels across the multi-verse. She was wise to choose the best of these creatures.

A small revelation surprised Sage as she looked on her Battle Force Five. They were the best of the best in their elements; perhaps a new approach was plausible for a sounder advance in the battles ahead. Sage found an idea forming in her intellect, something unexpected, unpredictable, and conceivably unorthodox. While the group below was engrossed in their witty remarks, helpful words, and jests Sage set to work. Activating her sentient technology Sage dove hard into Earth's archives, scanning each record with speeds unmatched by any human intelligence. Deeper and deeper she dove into records, combing over and over- **THERE!**

Sage stopped instantaneously her glowing optics transfixed on her discovery, a most promising example from a most unconceivable point of view. Sage had found a diamond in the rough lingering deep within what would be a highly unlikely choice. _Criminal records_. She had the best of the best at her aid, perhaps it was time to take in the best of the worst. Her target set, Sage was prompt to make contact. Finding a series of numbers, Sage dialed quickly and waited patiently as a repetitive sound occupied the line.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

"Hello?" Sage smiled.

"Greeting, Emma Hall."

* * *

_Hey folks,_

_Thanks for reading the first chapter in what hopes to be a tale worth reading. If I may have misinterpreted anything, you are more than welcome to let me know. Reviews are more then welcome too, so let me know what you think._

_^_^ Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is this?" You could imagine Emma's surprise when she had received a phone call in a small hotel room she had come to occupy. "How did you get this number?" See the suspicious behavior as she answered the call while peering through the small space her fingers had created through the window blinds. "What's the big idea?" Hear the cautious tone in her voice inquiring information from the stranger on the other line.

"There is no need for hostility. My means of contacting you are good." Emma was scoffing, letting go of the blinds with a snap.

"Yeah, well you'll have to forgive me for my ignorance if I don't believe you."

"I understand, logically you feel I am a threat and would guard yourself." The voice was feminine, but something was off about it. It was almost mechanical, cybernetic. Was this person using some sort of voice changer or something? A clever trick, but a cliché trick. "But this instinct is unnecessary in this matter. I am in need of your services."

"My services?" Emma repeated. "You want to hire me?"

"That is correct. Your unique skills and intellect would be a substantial addition to our team." Team? There is a team now? Just what in the hell was this crazy chickpea talking about?

"Listen here toots; I don't think you're aware of what you're asking me here. Never mind how you got my number; you don't want a character like me mixing in with this little game of yours." Emma sat down, her cautious tone changing to one that an adult would a child. "I suggest you look for someone else."

"There is no one else; I've scanned through every possible candidate for this individual talent. Out of millions, you were the most logical choice." A bubble of pride warmed Emma's insides. "You are the most preeminent preference in your class." Aw, shucks.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." However, it did improve her mood. "What even makes you think I would be interested in your little 'team', anyway?" There was a pause, Emma thought she had stumped this techno stranger and could continue with her night. However, this woman was not silent.

"Your curiosity is also one of your qualities." Emma was surprised if only for a moment before she acknowledged it. She had her there, Emma was curious. If she had not this phone call would have ended the moment she heard her name. Her gold eyes looked to the side, her lower lip lifted.

"You got me there, toots." However, even with her curiosity, there was still doubt that this conversation could very well be a trick. "How do I know this isn't some ruse to bring me out?" Her voice was cautious once again. "You could be some fed trying to set me up for all I know." "Give me one good reason I should even consider this little escapade of yours?" Emma was in a little town in the middle of nowhere, no one knew who she was here and people she knew did not know she was here. There was no way she should even be on the phone right now, yet here she was bargaining no less.

"…You are proving to be a difficult human being, Emma Hall."

"It comes with the territory."

"Very well. My reason would be better put in plain words if we were to meet in person. Should you choose to, the coordinates have been saved into your device. Farewell."

"Hey wait-" The call ended, Emma looked at her phone. On the screen was a series of numbers two sets each. Her mysterious caller had sent her latitude longitude coordinates. "This reeks trouble." She looked at the numbers a while longer. "Nothing but trouble." Emma put her phone on the nightstand, laying back the bed. "Like I'm stupid enough to fall for something like that." She shimmied to her pillows. "I'm not gonna do it." Emma crossed her arms behind her head. "Nope." She hitched one leg over the other. "No sir, not going to do it." She closed her eyes. "Not even going to think about it."

* * *

"I must be out of my mind."

The coordinates were easy to follow; thank god for the internet. Emma found a small vehicle testing facility just outside of town. It was a little suspicious that her caller would be close by. That should have been a little red flag right from the get-go. Emma pulled into to the garage, eyeing anything and everything that could tip her off. It looked like any other garage, nothing out of the ordinary. "If I was smart, I would turn back right now." She got out of the car with soundless accuracy, eyes and ears perked standing supposedly alone in the garage.

"Okay, I'm here." Her voice was strong and solid, fists tight at her waist. No reply. Frown set she walked around to the front of her car. "Hey, anyone here?" Again, no response. "I swear if this is some sick joke, I'm gonna-" The floor lurched unexpectedly; Emma fell back on her car's hood. The floor paneled and sunk, taking Emma car and all with it. She sat in stupor as she was lowering from the garage into something you only see in a sci-fi movie. "Whoa…"

The panel came down on some sort of secret base, technology as far as the eye could see, giving the term high-tech a completely new meaning. The panel secured itself right in the middle of it.

"Greetings." A figure came into the open, Emma felt her jaw drop. It was the same voice as before, but this was not what Emma expected. The body looked female, but the characteristics were far from it. Her body was floating, glowing in translucent patterns of white and blue. Her eyes were bright, her irises white and what would be the whites of her eyes a hollow blue. She approached Emma calmly, a smile on her glowing lips. "I am Sage. Welcome to the Hub, Emma Hall."

Emma was thunderstruck no words came from her. She clambered off her car, eyes wide as she looked at the glowing female anomaly. "Logic dictates that you are speechless of all that you have seen?" Emma nodded numbly. "My apologies, but the plausible actions for you to believe were for you to see it with your own eyes."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Emma came out of her daze, making coherent words. The blonde-haired woman blinked her eyes still wide. "Is this for real?"

"That is correct, all that you see is no form of illusion, this is no trick." Emma came up cautiously to Sage, hand stretched out to the blue sentient. Sage saw her do this and held out hers, Emma paused. "You wish to see if I am real, my shell is solid enough to touch." Soaking in this new information, Emma took Sage's hand in hers. It was not like human skin it felt smooth, it was warm too almost hot and Emma could feel a small tingle of an energy current in Sage's palm.

"Holy crap, you really are real." Emma let go, the tingle still on her fingers.

"That is correct." Sage watched Emma as the human looked at her fingers, flexing them slowly. "We cannot dwell on greeting, there is much to discuss." Emma looks up from her fingers, a serious air around the sentient. Bringing about a seriousness of her own. Sage held nothing back, Emma was told of everything, the vandals, the sark, the red sentients, the battle force five, the whole complex issue.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Emma massaged her brow. "You're telling me that you and merry band of heroes fight off against a mutated petting zoo, some killer robots, and twin brother in these 'battle zones' in hopes that you save the 'multi-verse' and restore your people from some power nap?" A rather crude way of summing it up, but more or less accurate. "And to get the one-up on evil hoards and brother, you want me, a delinquent blonde with sticky fingers and problems with authority to join your little group and kick some freak show butt." Emma rested her hip against her Shelby mustang, her golden eyes holding a dangerous stare in them. "Have I got that right?"

"Tolerably." Emma sighed, scratching the nape of her neck. "Your ability to appropriate vehicles shows calculated thought and precision. Your cunning and boldness are signs of equanimity under levels of extreme difficulty. You are beneficial regardless of how these skills were obtained." Sage had studied this human female, her posture calm but ready to spring at any sign of danger. This human was not a foolish one, of this Sage was certain. Emma crossed her arms, a light smirk playing on her lips.

"When you say it like that it actually doesn't sound half bad." The whole thing sounded screwy, anyone else would have slapped a straightjacket on Emma if she told it. Saving the world from monsters and robots was outlandish if possible. In spite of that, Emma felt a sense of truth in Sage. She was a being from another world and here they were talking face to face. "Eh, what the heck." Emma pushed off the car. "What do I have to do?" Sage showed a state of elation, activating intimidating looking machines which once on moved towards Emma.

"I will have to analyze you so that I may customize your vehicle to your character." Sage floated to a control panel. Emma paled tubes and claws reaching towards her and her car.

"I'm not going to get probed or anything am I?" Emma leaned back with a tube getting dangerously close to her face. "Cause I'm not feeling very at ease right now."

"The process is undamaging, there will be no probing." Sage replied.

"O-okay, just be careful." She felt like she was being looked at under a microscope. "I'm a little ticklish."

"Understood." Sage set to work, the tubes and claws moved in, scanning and reconstructing. Emma felt herself awkward as lights scanned her form, even more so when she saw her car was being taken apart and rearranged. A quick flash brought her attention back to her as the scanners were now producing something from their lights. Before her eyes, a suit was being fitted on her body; black fabric was dressed on her, white on her shoulder guards and chest padding with white lines coiling about the rest of the suit.

"Wow." Emma was looking over her new threads, still amazed how it got there. "Look at that." She glances at her back. "Look at me." She spun around excitedly. "Look at my car!" Emma's super snake had changed, that's a given. Nevertheless, the change was a breath taker. It was black much like her suit, white zigzags painted across it. The backseat had disappeared in its place looked to be a power core, some sort of energy moving about wildly inside it. It looked better, slicker, heck even scary looking. It looked like a monster.

"To complete the transformation, a name is required for your car to link the bond." Sage finished looking at the car and driver.

"A name? You mean, like when your naming a puppy or something?" Sage nodded. "Alright," Emma looked at the car, brushing her hand over the sleek hood, a name slithered into her mind. "The Viper." The name fit perfectly, it was already a super snake. Why not make it official? "Got to hand it to you, Toots. You do some** fine** work."

"I am pleased that you are satisfied."

"I am more than satisfied!" Emma could pop with all her excitement. "It's a work of art! I just can't wait to get behind the wheel of this baby!" Her fingers were itching to turn on her Viper and see just how many changes Sage **had** put into the car. It took all she had not to squeal like a giddy little girl. "And to think I almost didn't come here."

"Your acceptance is appreciated, Emma." Sage smiled as Emma fawned over her car. "But remember, this vehicle is a means to stop enemy assaults and not to be taken without due consideration." Emma stopped her fawning.

"Right, save the world business. Got it." Emma was still wrapping the whole fighting alien's thing around her brain. It was going to be weird being one of the good people now. Even thinking it felt weird. Emma turned expectantly to Sage. "So, what's next?"

"Logic dictates that I familiarize you with the others."

"Well that would be a good start." Sage nodded somewhat in thought.

"Battle force five is currently in a battle zone and in battle." Sage looked at Emma. "They will be in need of assistance."

"Fun."

"The storm shock is closed." Sage said this more to herself than Emma. "Transporting you through an aftershock would be the most efficient way to contact you to the team."

"Okay…how do we do that?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Toots?"

"Affirmative, my calculations are estimating the next aftershock. The Mobias will be able to launch you at the correct speeds to breech."

"Yeah, I'm not too big about being slingshot into another dimension." Emma said nervously into her com-link, sitting in the Viper, which was in turn sitting in the Mobias Command Center. "Just don't blow me up; I don't want my last moments to be in a blazing inferno."

"Do not worry, this had been done before."

"Worry? Who said I was worrying?" Emma laughed tautly. "I'm totally stoked."

"Aftershock approaching, activating launch sequence."

"Here we go." Her stomach flopping, Emma took hold the steering wheel.

"Launch in three, two-" The Viper shot out of the Mobias like a bullet from a pistol.

"AH!" Emma screamed at takeoff, Viper hydroplaning across the desert. In a flash, the car disappeared in thin air. Sage looked out, optics transfixed.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Chapter 3 hopefully will come up.**

**Ta ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hoo…" The aftershock was a wicked ride; nothing could have prepared Emma for it. "That was a little much." It took her breath away. She stood hunched over beside the Viper, trying to catch her breath but the air was hot and thick, making it difficult to do so. A small crescendo of metal bashing buzzed in the distance. Emma glanced upward; she could just make out a distant conflict in the heated haze. "Ah, there you are." A cunning grin appeared, a growing adrenaline rush slowly building. Emma stood her full height, her grin growing as she rose.

She got into the Viper with little effort, the vehicle starting on the first turn of the key. In less then a minute Emma was flying through the battle zone. The throttle thrumming without a sound underneath her, Viper changing speed and direction with incredible capability, For Emma, it was like winning the lottery.

A group of armed vehicles rounded a bend, glowing sickly red in blackened metal. The inhabitants' mechanical, clearly not friendly as they closed in around the Viper. "Well now, you lot must be Sarks?" A spark of Emma's dangerous personality surfaced. "I suppose you've come to cut me off, then?" They armed quickly, bringing about large blade-like protrusions amongst the fronts of their vehicles. "Alright then, I guess I can play with you for a bit." Emma revved her engines driving head on en route for the convoy, fingers dancing across her arsenal unit. "Let's play!" Compartments sprang from the Viper's hood, the power core behind her writhed with life.

Wide-arc lasers burst out from the Viper's front, speeding out wildly ricocheting off and through the Sarks hitting everything with unbelievable velocity, seeping into the Sark technology. The Sark advanced, not knowing of the growing danger. Fissures splintered across their bodies quickly spreading through them and their vehicles. Before they even had, a chance to scratch the Viper exterior the Sark drones exploded, releasing the lasers that had been absorbed into them. It was a sight to see, fireworks in robotic alloys, shafts of energy tearing them apart like tissue paper.

The sight spellbound Emma before plowing through the exploding Sark. "H-holy shit!" Emma looked turned in her seat and looked back, seeing the damage she had made happen. She turned back to the wheel, almost shaking. Emma's criminal brain absorbed what happened only a moment ago and a nanosecond later reeled with exhilaration, she found herself laughing hysterically banging her hand against the steering wheel. "This is great! I freaking love this!"

Feeling a rushing adrenaline high, Emma sped on, itching to try out her vehicle on a much tougher challenge.

* * *

The battle zone was sweltering by anyone's standards. Ashy winds blustered and boiling lava pits scattered everywhere amongst the charred wasteland. In this fire hazard of a place, no one would not have been agreeable to put up with such discomfort if something exceedingly important had not been at risk. Vert and the others found themselves in this tight spot, fighting off Krytus and his hoard whilst avoiding falling into molten pits.

Zoom was riding fast atop a mounting rock slab, the Chopper tailgated dangerously by Kytren in his single wheeled deathtrap. Flaring channels on both sides made the Muay Thai fighter uneasy and the crazed maniac behind him was not helping either. The rock slab cut off Zoom set off the flight system wheels divided and propelled him over a magma pit. Kytren was chaotically hurtling after him with murderous intent. "I can't shake him!" Embers from the magma flew in all directions as Zoom flew overhead.

"Whoa!" His shock suit and helmet protected his body to the best of it abilities, but the heat was excruciating. His suit smoldering and landing quickly on another cliff to put out the biting fires scattered on his suit. Kytren circled around the inferno, descending quickly on the scout below.

"Crush human!"

"Ah, give me a break!" Zoom pressed on, flames still dancing in a few dime-sized patches as the Chopper bound slab to slab making an effort to shake to red sentient scout off his tailpipe. The Vylirex smashed against the Chopper pushing Zoom hazardously close to the edge. Breathing hard, Zoom drew back and rammed Kytren driving Kytren aside and gaining a small lead ahead of the sentient.

"Won't get away!" Kytren growled. Zoom was running out of options and overhang slabs. He required help fast and the others were elbow deep in their own problems. Things were not looking good for Zoom.

"Could really use some help right about now."

Fine-bore laser fire met sentient matter in a rapid kamikaze. With a harsh screech Kytren exploded, vehicle and all. The discharge unsettled the rock face, the foundations caved bringing the formation and Zoom down to the ashy ground. "Whoa!" Zoom barely managed to activate flight mode again, making a rough tumble of a landing. Rough up, sore and singed but otherwise all right, Zoom tottered off the Chopper popping off his helmet, dizzy for air. Kytren's energy flying about before retreating to whence he came.

Headlights broke through the smoky air; Zoom reflexively raised his arm over his eyes to shade them from the light. A car dawned black came forth, its engine barely audible as it advanced. White lines jagged across its mass, a section of its hood propped open by several small hissing chutes. The headlights dimmed and the chutes withdrew, as a figure appeared climbing out the driver's door. "Hey!" Emma rushed forward. "You alright?" She kneeled in front of him, coughing quickly waving the smoke away from her face.

"Uh…" Zoom shakily got up, trying to shake it off. "Yeah, I'm alright." Zoom glanced at Emma realizing that she was there. "Who are you?"

"I'm the person who just saved your life." Emma replied, pointing to the rubble of lava rock and sentient metal. "Although my timing could have been better, are you sure you're alright? Can you ride?"

"Yeah, yeah. I told you, I'm fine." Zoom waved her off, putting his helmet back on. "Hey, wasn't there just one of you a second ago?" Emma rolled her eyes taking the dark haired boy by the shoulder.

"Okay, no more motorcycling for you." Emma pushed Zoom towards the Viper. "Let's go tough guy, in the car, move it." Zoom was reluctant, but in his state, he could do little to fend her off. Opening the passenger's side, Emma helped Zoom into the Viper. "We'll come get your ride later." She closed the door, sliding over the hood and climbing into her own. "Just sit back, buckle up, and hang on to your underwear cause we're about to catch some serious speed."

"What-" Emma hit the gas, ash and dust flew behind the Viper, leaving behind the smoking Chopper getting an even coating of the stuff. "Whoa!"

"I love this car!" Emma was winding the Viper through the battle zone with the agility of its namesake, swerving through lava pits and around rock slabs all too easily. Scanners indicating the rest of the group's locations and whereabouts. "How you holding up?" Zoom had one hand braced against the dashboard, the other hanging on to the top of the car. "This is one sick ride, huh?" Zoom looked at her with wide eyes and no words, although he did let out a quick yelp when Emma made a sharp turn around a rock face. "Handle's like a dream!"

"Zoom, come in!" Vert's voice came through the com-link; both Zoom and Emma looked at the live device, Emma raising her brow. "Zoom, are you there?" Quick on his part, Zoom turned on her channel. "Zoom, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Vert." Emma could feel the relief coming from the other end. "Had some trouble back there, got some help at the last minute." Zoom gave Emma quick look. A Cheshire grin came with a quick wit-

"You're welcome."

"Who is that?"

"The Cavalry, sugar."

"We're heading your way fast." His words were true, the scanner and their eyes could see the battle vehicles past the towering rocks and lava flows. The red sentients in their crimson glow almost harmonizing with the molten rock around them. Emma's fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, grin almost splitting her face in half. She laughed a dangerous laugh, the sound set Zoom on edge. Emma shifted the gears; the change nearly gave Zoom whiplash.

Kyrosys noticed a black entity snaking through the rocks, coming closer. What was it? A Sark? Some native creature of the zone? No. By Krytus no. It was a human! The viper burst out into the open. Kyrosys discharged his fire wheels; this human would be dealt with at once. "So long Human." Emma stopped the car.

"Nice wheels." Emma smirked ebbing the Viper, not startled by the approaching spinning fireball. "Check mine out." Emma's lasers whipped out, terminating the flame and screaming to another target.

"Whoa." Zoom breathed.

Kyrosys reeled back, the Synthrax spinning around scarcely escaping the assault. The viper slice past the alarmed red sentient. Despite the dangerous nature of their circumstances, Emma could not help grinning as she toyed with the red hothead, shining her lasers, whipping wildly behind the Viper and attacking the closest target with fire kissing at the black car's shock absorber. With the addition of bursts from the fire pools flaring dangerously around them they raced forward, aim considerably hazardous.

A lave bubble popped, exploding in a blossoming inferno. Making good use of the distraction, Emma hit the gas and drove behind a row of stone columns. "Dude, what are you doing?" In the next split second, it did not matter and Zoom guessed he would know soon enough. Fire knocked on the columns, blasting away pieces of rock and slate.

When Kyrosys got close enough, Emma slammed the Viper against the columns and they toppled over him. Kyrosys did not have time to move. The falling rocks pinned him down, crushing him.

"Woo!" Emma pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright!" Zoom cheered, giving the thief a high-five. Cliché probably, but hey, the moment called for it. "Awesome!"

"Wow." The Saber drove by slowly, Vert seeing Emma's handy work. "Nice work."

"Eh, what can I say?" Emma shrugged, showing off a haughty grin and her pearly whites. "I was made for this kind of stuff." Vert could not stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get ahead of yourself." This caused a small chorus of laughter to join the communicator which made Emma's grin only grow. "We're heading back." _Wait, the fight's over._ Emma scanned the area seeing no more of the red sentients. _Ah man, I had one more run in me._ "Let's grab the Chopper and get out of here." Emma was disappointed she could not continue further, but she pushed it aside. There was always next time.

With the last remnants of red sentient life energy dissipating in the air, the battle force five plus one took their leave of the fiery battle zone.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed it. It took longer than i thought, but i did it._**

**_Reviews are welcome._**

_**Chapter 4 coming soon.**_

_**Ta ta, loves.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sentient metal and chrome made an impression on Emma, five vehicles differentiated in size and color each one more unique than any other vehicle she had ever laid eyes on. All strewn in the Hub like toys in a kid's bedroom, toys Emma very much hoped to play with. Gleaming and pristine, oh how her fingers itched to take these vehicles. Emma chewed on her gloved fingers fighting off the urge. Curse temptation dangling opportunity in the poor blonde's face.

"Pretty sweet, right?" Emma set sights on the Cortez brothers, Spinner speaking to her, Sherman following in a comfortable hush behind his older brother.

"Yeah." Relieved at the distraction of enticement, Emma smiled. "I think these are some impressive automobiles." _They have held on to them for so long, a miracle._ Emma could not help thinking. "These beauties have some pretty impressive hardware." This attracted attention, without their realizing it, Stanford arrived on the scene ego and all. For the redhead, it was bragging time.

"Well of course." Stanford strode near his prized car, resting a hand on its top. "The Reverb is as high tech as it gets around here." Emma crossed her arms raising her brow while Spinner rolled his eyes, Sherman shaking his head. "My sound systems are second to none; thirteen hundred watts, thirteen inch subwoofers, and sonic cannons." Stanford activated his stereo system, and earsplitting beats boomed out of the Reverb. Emma liked loud music as much as the next person but this was taking it overboard. "My Reverb has killer sound in more ways than one!" Yeah no kidding, she was covering her ears it was so loud. A small number of booming seconds later, Stanford turned it off. "Not bad, eh?"

"Killer." Emma cleaned her ears out, a steady ringing in her eardrums. "Self-centered much?" Emma said, leaning towards the Spinner in a hushed voice.

Spinner grinned at her. "That's Stanford for you," The older brother leaned in too, hand hiding his mouth from Stanford who was going on about himself. "The royal pain." Sherman laughed, more quietly to himself starting the Buster's maintenance check. Emma caught the double meaning without missing a beat.

"Redhead's got some blue blood in him, huh?" Spinner nodded, figuring Stanford would run his mouth and tell her of his noble lineage eventually. Stanford was nothing if not predictable. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Only the best will do, after all, I am a hundred and eighty-ninth in line for the throne."

"A hundred and eighty-ninth?" Emma feigned her interest. "Wow." That is like saying Emma had a chance at becoming Miss America, sounds nice but a long shot. She gave Spinner and Sherman a sarcastic grin. "Isn't that something?"

"I know, I'm amazing." Emma refrained from laughing and laughing out loud at this guy. What a piece of work. "Perhaps I can interest you in a ride sometime?" Emma bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh. To anyone else, she would have looked bashful.

"As charming as that sounds," Emma said. "I got my own ride." Emma gestured The Viper gleaming like new across the space. "And I like mine better." She winked a playful spark in her golden hues before coming within reach of her Viper. Now it was her time to boast. "Virtually soundless, flawless suspension system, lowering springs, tuned stabilizer bars and a strut tower brace. And this," Emma opened the door to show them the glowing power core behind the seats. "I'm not sure what it is, but I like what it does."

"Sweet." Fascinated by it, Sherman left the Buster and looked closely at the power core. "Looks like Sage reversed the polarity of hadron energy," Emma, Spinner, and Stanford gathered around the Viper looking at the moving energy inside. "It deconstructs material once it's been absorbed." The three outside the car took a step back. "The power core is reinforced, we're good." Sherman reassured.

"Now that's killer." Spinner looked a touch scared, hearing there was a destructive energy in the car would do that to you. "Try not to let that loose on us, okay?" Emma laughed it off, flashing a cat-like grin.

"I'll try to control myself." She patted the Spinner's shoulder. "C'mon, like I would really use that on you?" A good-humored slap followed the pat. "Why I'm almost insulted you would think I would do such a thing." Emma fanned her fingers over her collarbone in a weak imitation of hurt. "Wounded, even."

"Alright, alright knock it off." Agura stepped in cutting Emma's act short. "Vert wants you topside to test out the Viper." Agura pointed up. "He's waiting on the track with Zoom."

"No kidding?" The two young women shared a mischievous look. "Well, I better get up there then." Emma shooed the boys away from the Viper, passing the second in command she heard.

"Knock'em dead." Emma smirked, stopping only for a moment to reply.

"Of course." The Viper drove off silently; ready to challenge those who waited on the tracks above.

* * *

"Keep up now, boys!"

Stepping on the gas Emma flew around the track, she looked over her shoulder to see Vert and Zoom close behind trying to pass her. Zoom was easy enough to get around; Vert had taken an effort. Now that she had, the leader was eager to have his place back. It was like one big game of king of the mountain with two-ton vehicles. Or should she say Queen? Emma laughed nearing the next turn. "You're making this way too easy for me!"

"We'll see about that!" Vert floored it, curving around the Viper's shock absorber Zoom following his lead. Emma watched with a smirk playing on her lips. Letting them get a little closer…

"Aw, how cute." A shift of gears and the press of the pedal, Emma put more distance between her and the two behind her. "But you'll have to do better." The viper lurched violently a loud angry buzzing cutting at her bumper. Vert activated the Saber's offense mode and rammed Emma from behind. Zoom seeing an opening gained speed coming up on her side. Professions' experience turned the wheel; the Viper reeling at the Chopper like a snake would a small morsel.

"Whoa!" Zoom backed off almost swerving off the track, Vert was still hot on her speeding tail blades withdrawing back into the vehicle.

Emma looked over and waved at the four standing by the practice track. "How's my driving?" They laughed.

"Better pay attention." Vert sliced his way into the lead, flashing a quick grin as he passed.

"Hey!" Emma turned her steering wheel sharply, the Viper bumping the Saber slowing it down, the two vehicles neck and neck coming around the turn. Zoom taking up the rear. Both blonde-haired people giving each other a challenging look.

"Coming through!" Zoom flew both over both cars, literally, the Chopper blades spinning overhead getting an edge over the two. Zoom gained the lead, leaving Vert and Emma taken by surprise. Shaking it off quickly, Emma hit the acceleration shooting like a rocket leaving them behind and going faster. She had them eating her dust. Leader and scout pulled over, seeing this Emma skid to a halt stepping out of the car in triumph.

"Okay," Vert held up his hands in defeat, a lighthearted expression on his face. "You win."

"Awesome maneuvering, Dude." Zoom called, thumbs up raised high. Excited, Emma jumped into the air with a loud whoop.

"I am the fastest driver alive!" Agura, Sherman and Spinner cheered from the sidelines. This was fun; actually fun, and there were no cops around chasing after her. No barricades blocking her escape route. There were not even some angry contenders shooting at her for getting to the Boost first. It was invigorating. "Woo!"

"Well she certainly looks like she's having fun?" Stanford was impressed; the girl had some impressive moves. However, he hardly let it show, leaning indolently against the track rails.

"She should, that was totally awesome!" Spinner cheered. "Think she plays video games?"

Settling from her victory rush Emma glanced at the wild haired brother overhearing his question. "Not often." She admitted. "Only if the game grabs my interest."

"How about Slug Bots of Goop World Six?" Emma smiled.

"Show me the game and we'll talk." Spinner took off into the Hub; Emma did not bother to guess why. "So," Emma rubbed her gloved hands together. "Who's hungry? All this racing is giving me one hell of an appetite." She patted her belly for emphasis. "Losers buy?" Emma said this with a kind disposition, but it still left Vert and Zoom a little sting. However, it was hard to say no with Emma batting her cat-like eyes so innocently. Vert shook his head; something told him this would be a recurring problem.

"I guess you deserve some reward." Emma fist-pumped, victory was sweet and getting free eats out of it was even sweeter. The others without doubt were not about to turn down free food. "Alright, pizza's on me."

"Sweet!" Spinner as fast as he had left ran out of the Hub holding a game cartridge in hand. "You heard him, let's get some 'za people!" Their com-links beeped, signaling a transmission.

"Storm shock detected." Sage announced.

"Aw…"

"Looks like the pizza's gonna have to wait, let's head out." Emma climbed into the Viper, ready to go. Hungry or not the thief was more than ready to throw down some enemy butt. Vert lead the way, with the others close behind the raced across the salt flats. Emma was surprised that they had to enter the storm shock through a swirling cyclone having gone in an aftershock the first time, but she followed them into the vortex.

The Viper's tires glowed red, battle force five took to the air, driving high into the whirlwind. "It's like trying to drive through a washing machine in spin cycle!"

"Stay focused, Emma. You don't make it through the storm shock it's a long way down." Vert called from the front. Oh, that just made her feel so much better! Watch out or you will fall from the sky.

"Thanks for the head's up!" The Viper shook and rattled from the vortex around them getting closer to the eye of the storm.

"Heh, heh newbie." Emma glared lightly as Spinner laughed through the com-link.

"I heard that." Spinner gulped, guess he forgot to turn off the channel before he spoke. Sherman got a laugh out of it though.

"Hang on." The storms shock appeared, through the wild ride Emma could make out the battle zone beyond. Pedal to the metal they drove through the storm shock, entering the battle zone.

The zone was dark, as if it was set in dusk; the skies were murky hiding light if any behind massive clouds. The ground was solid, almost glowing in a moss green hue. Small heliotrope crystals scattered in patches athwart the terrain. Bits of black matter were floating weightlessly in the air. It was a gothic spectacle.

"Woo!" Emma slumped back in her seat, letting go of the wheel. "And I thought the aftershock was a trip." There was laughter but Emma shook it off, finally taking in the battle zone. "Wow, would you look at this place?"

"Yeah, talk about creepy." Zoom looked around, the place was off and he had seen his fair share of battle zones. "Did we enter the twilight zone or something?"

"How are we supposed to find the battle key in this place?" Stanford asked.

"The same way we always do, spread and look for it." Vert activated the Saber's headlights the others repeated. "Keep your eyes peeled and be ready for anything."

"Right." The group fanned out; Vert and the Cortez brothers took the north, Zoom and Stanford the west, and Agura and Emma took the east. An eerie atmosphere settling in on them. Something was spooky about this battle zone.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_I had some real fun writing this one, now that all the characters have been brought about. (Don't worry, Tezz and A.J. will come around soon.) _**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll have chapter 5 out soon. _**

**_Reviews are welcome._**

**_Ta ta for now, loves._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you see anything?" Emma felt chills, as the hairs on her nape stand upright; standing below a small cliff Agura standing tall on top the Tangler looking for any sign of this so called battle key. The zone itself although pretty held an uncomfortable silence to it too quiet for this blond thief's likes. There was nothing, no whistling breeze across the rocks, no skittering patters of a creature's passing by, not a sound in this place. In addition, it was really putting Emma off. Juggling a small heliotrope crystal in her hands, she looked up at the hunter. "Well?"

"No, nothing." Agura lowered her scope; she was not untouched by this battle zone's atmosphere, it was disturbing to say the least. "It's weird, there's no one here. No vandals, no sark, nobody." Emma grasped this new information rather monotonously looking back at the pear-sized crystal in her hand.

"And that's bad…why?" She looked up again to see Agura shaking her head somewhat.

"This place should be full of them by now."

"Maybe they got spooked?" Agura gave Emma a short look. "What? This place is somewhat spooky if you have not noticed. Spooky, spooky…" Emma proceeded to make a series of rather convincing ghost noises. "Oh! I almost scared myself." Agura laughed nonchalantly. Emma flashed a catty grin. "Come on, we totally got this. Are you really going to let some whacko place give you the willies?" Agura considered it, dark eyes looking to the side. "Come on?" Her grin grew slyer, egging Agura on. "Come on?"

"Alright. Let's cover some more ground and see if we can find anything?" Agura climbed off the roof of her Tangler and into its cabin.

"Eye, eye captain!" Tossing the crystal aside with a mockery salute Emma repeated Agura's actions and hopped in the Viper. The Tangler jumped off its perch ahead of the Viper, the black car following quietly behind. The eerie silence came back to an unusual extent as the terrain took Emma and Agura up, down, and around spooky land. It got to the point where the quiet grew so irksome that Emma with the flick of a wrist turned on the communication channel just to hear the boys bantering about how they have not found jack squat either, some a littler **louder** than others.

"You'd think we would have found the blasted thing by now. We've been at this for hours." In reality, they had only been in the battle zone for an hour at the most but no one was bothering to correct Stanford. "This place is boring me to tears."

"Shocker." Her voice was aloof, but Emma held her sarcasm effortlessly. "Whatever shall we do? Richie Rich is bored." Under previous circumstances Emma found a little war of words to be relaxing in times of stress, takes the mind off the bigger problem. "Suck it up princess; you don't hear me complaining do you?"

"Oh? And you're all iron and brass then, love?" The first blow has been retaliated, and so it begins. A grin most catlike crossed her lips, she continued.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh please."

"Oh bite me."

"Now see here-"

"Knock it off, you two." Vert's voice held a scolding tone despite him finding the little quarrel comical. There were quiet chortles crackling on the com. "Same team, remember?"

"She started it!"

"It's true, I did." Smug was Emma, not bothered that the redhead had pointed fingers all too quickly. "But I did it with the best intentions." The chortles got a little louder the second time around, Emma's attempt for comic relief had been a hit. "It was either that or show tunes, and my pitch is a bit off key."

"Eh, doesn't stop Stanford."

"Hey!"

"Good one, Spinner."

"For once."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright! Smack talk, I love it!"

"Would you knock it off? All of you!" Vert's outbursts beget silence to the com-link…well almost, all but Vert were biting their tongues trying not to laugh and doing poorly at that.

"Aw…we were this close to yo momma jokes." Emma pinched her thumb and forefinger together opening them a fraction of an inch. "I had some really **good** ones too!" The laughs broke out again, all that was missing was the slapstick drumbeat to top it all off. "C'mon Vert, this place is so **boring**! I'd rather give myself a root canal with a rusty drill and no Novocain then drive through Creeps Ville in a dry boring stupor looking for a dumb key thingy!"

"I second that."

"Here here."

"And while we're still on the subject; don't you think we would have found that damn thing by-" Emma's throat locked up, eyes wide, brakes closing tight on the tires bringing both Tangler and Viper to a screeching halt, the hunter and thief not believing their eyes as to what was laying before them. "-now…whoa…"

"Emma? Agura? You find something?" The two women of the team stepped out of their vehicles, eyes transfixed on their finding with their mouths agape with not so much as a peep coming from either of them. "Guys? You there?"

"…Uh huh."

"Did you find something?"

"…Uh huh."

"Well, what is it?" Agura and Emma looked at each other, trying to find some sort of likely answer from the other, but found nothing but questions in their stares.

"…We're not sure."

"You're going to want to make a u-turn and take a gander at this, sugar." Emma held her com-link at chin level, eyes glued to the mysterious mass. "You are not gonna believe this." The line snapped off with a static click. "What do you suppose it's for, Agura?"

"I don't know." Agura stepped closer, Emma wordlessly behind her as an overshadow hung over them in the already darkened battle zone. "But I don't like it."

"Ok then…" Emma looked to the left, finger's itching and curiosity running rampant. "I'm gonna check it out." The blonde excitedly trotted forward.

"Emma no!" Agura reached out to stop her, but her finger's just brushed Emma's arm her reach coming up short. "We don't know what that **thing** is!" That didn't stop Emma, no sir. Emma got up close and personal, her gloved hands touching what could very well be black metal. It was smooth and reflective, almost sparkling under her fingertips as they brushed over the strange hieroglyphics carved into it. "Emma, get back here!"

"Hold on…it looks like something's written on here." Reaching up, she braced her hand on a protruding black spike and pulled herself up, seeing more of the mysterious marks the higher she climbed. "This whole thing's covered with all these markings." Agura watched tensely as the new recruit climbed effortlessly to the top. "No way!"

"What?" Emma sat on top a spike looking into it's top.

"It's hollow! This whole thing is just one big shell!" Emma supported by both hands at the opening leaned in, her blonde head disappearing from Agura's eyes. "A really big shell, I can't see the bottom." She rapped her knuckles against it's hollow insides. "Got some pretty schway acoustics going on though." Emma drummed against the cool metal, starting her own little beat kicking her feet back and forth playfully from her spot on the spike.

"Emma, you shouldn't be-" The Saber and Buster's engines cut Agura off, making Emma jump almost falling into the giant shell, almost.

"Whoa!" Spinner popped out of the Buster like a rabbit, eyes the size of saucers. "That's some chicken egg."

"Egg?" Emma looked over the side; the entire foundation was shaped like one big spiky…egg. How did she miss that? "Eh…I don't think a chicken came out of this." However, something did, and as to what gave her a chill more freezing than the battle zone's. "Any ideas?"

"It looks like some sort of containment capsule." Sherman intrigued by their find climbed out of the Buster with a scanner and flashlight in hand walking up to the so-called capsule. The younger Cortex looked down at the glowing ground; a massive force had disturbed it, most likely from the pod itself. "It must have crashed here a while ago."

"Well, it's certainly better then the egg theory." Emma peered inside the capsule again, her sight no better than before she still could not see the bottom. "Hey Sherman, toss that flashlight up here would ya?" Sherman turned on and threw the flashlight up, quickly climbing up the spiked capsule. Emma caught it and shined its light inside.

"These glyphic markings look sentient, but it's not exact." Sherman glanced at the markings recognizing most but not all. "It must be a branched off language."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly." Vert crossed his arms none too thrilled about this discovery. A low whistle of surprise blew through Emma's lips.

"Well would you look at that?"

"What?" Sherman despite his size made the way up quickly, situating himself on the other side of the opening. "Whoa." A twisted mess would have been the best way to describe it. Any fragment as to what was held and what could have held in was torn apart, pieces of metal and tech was scattered in bits of tattered scraps amidst its bottom.

"Whatever was in here wanted out." Emma reached in, finger's brushing against the cool metal again, spreading her fingers wide following four massive long jagged marks scratching deep into the metal, claw marks. Dozens of claw marks ravaging all the way to the top. "Badly." A wary glance was shared between them all. It was built differently from what Emma had seen in her lifetime, but she recognized its purpose. "This isn't a capsule, this is a cage."

"Great…" Vert was less than pleased. "Any guesses what was in it?"

"With claw marks this big, I'm thinking something between a grizzly bear and a Velociraptor." A funny look came appeared as Emma tapped her finger to her lower lip, picturing a bear-dinosaur combo. "A grizzly raptor, sounds kind of funny doesn't it?" Almost immediately after saying that Emma made a quick impression of her made-up creature, pretending to claw at Sherman somewhat like a wild animal. "Roar…" As serious as the situation was, Sherman laughed. He couldn't help it.

"You'd think if something like that was around we would have seen it?" Agura addressed Vert, glancing skeptically around the area. "There isn't exactly an abundance of places to hide in this place." It's not like they would miss something like that. "Did you see anything?"

"Not a thing." Vert answered, if they had seen something, Spinner would have done his usual scream and faint with the predictable passing of gas. But they had not so Spinner did no such thing, thank god. "And we **still** don't know where the battle key is."

"You think maybe the two could are connected?" Spinner piped up, still keeping his place somewhat inside the Buster glancing at the space cage where Emma and Sherman were both pretending to be grizzly raptors now. "Who am I kidding? It's probably using the key as a toothpick…guh." Spinner shrunk back into the safety of the Buster thinking of every possible monster he's seen in horror movies.

"One way to find out." Vert turned, Emma and Sherman were still going about making faces and funny noises. "Quit playing around you guys," The two stopped their game, Vert and Agura staring at them making the moment a little awkward. "We got to find this thing before it finds us."

"…Party-pooper." Sherman quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his laughter. Emma flashed him a wily smirk.

"AAAHHH-HHHAAA!" A shrill cry unlike any other reverberated piercingly through the battle zone. Loud enough for anyone with the gift of hearing to quickly wish they did not. Emma shortly stunned by it coolly rung out her ears with her finger.

"Okay…when my hearing comes back can someone be so kind as to tell me what pray tell was that?"

"That…" Agura shrewdly pointed out. "Was Stanford."

"Oh, wow." Emma did not take the Brit for a screamer, go figure. "Well he's sure got some pair of lungs on him doesn't he?" Agura flashed the thief a quick grin agreeing with her, The Cortez having them a quick laugh. "Yes, Yes. I'm quite hysterical-"

A click. A soft click, so faint someone would have easily missed it, but Emma heard the click killing her catty humor. She knew that click, that dangerous click, a click that could not in all her years of boosting could she forget.

The quick click of a loading trigger.

"Hit the deck!" Emma dove, pushing Sherman back, but his size and weight was something she wasn't counting on. He was heavier than she had thought. As a result Sherman wobbled back on his seated spike, Emma's weight thrown off fell into the hole both making it to cover as arrows and spears sprayed the pod.

"Vandals!" Vert vaulted into his Saber on instinct, mind set on getting his friends out of enemy fire. Agura just as quick in the Tangler, climbed the rocky cliffs, coming at the vandals head on. With his brother in danger Spinner quickly returned fire, blasting concussion bombs from the Buster.

Trapped inside, the sound was deafening, sharp metal bits poked uncomfortably into her shock suit with every rattling boom sparks flaring from the hole. The familiarity of it all trailed icy fingers down Emma's spine. Sparks caught fire and ran along the clawed grooves that ran up the walls, Emma huddled her arms to her head hearing and feeling the small flares of combustion fall on her. "Shit!" The sparks licked at her cheeks, leaving small red marks in their wake. "Sherman!"

Spears sliced at the spiked pod, Sherman was pinned down just within arm's reach of the breach. He could hear Emma screaming curses from inside as the sparks fell in and wanted to reach in and pull her out. However, if he moved even a little statistically he would be skewered on the spot. Until the others could stop the rain of weaponry or draw their attention away, they were both stuck. "Just hang on, we can't make any moves yet!" This did not bode well with the blonde booster.

"Get me out of here!" Emma blew off the civilized part of her and focused on getting the bloody heck out of this thing. "This shit freaking stings!" Cursing again as another wave came down in her. She flattened herself against the walls, reducing the exposure however little she could. Feeling trapped she growled inside looking at her only exit blocked off by flying arms of arrows and spears.

For a moment Emma thought the assault would never end. But spears and arrows only come in such a supply. The barrage slacked, Sherman took advantage of that and edged forward appearing at the top. Seeing Emma pressed flat against the wall he reached in as far as he could.

"Grab on." Emma rushed forward and jumped for his hand.

She missed. Big time.

"Crap!" Emma tried again. Again, she missed. "Crap!" Sherman stretched but a third time he was beyond her leaping distance. "CRAP!" The pod was too big tall as he was; Sherman was beyond Emma's reach. Emma didn't know what to do. IF he couldn't reach her how was she going to get out?

She ran her fingers through her hair, as if raking her brain by hand would give her an idea. Sadly it did no such thing. Angrily she kicked at the side of the pod. Glancing up, she looked to the younger brother who withdrew his hand, the upper half of his body hanging over the hole. "What are we gonna do? I can't get out?"

Sherman switched his attention back to the pod, looking for some clue that could help him get Emma out. Climbing wasn't an option, the pod was oval shaped and even with the clawed grooves inside, it would be near impossible. Trying to pull her out didn't work, the pod was too big. He could a concussion grenade to blast it, but Emma could just as well go up with it. The sharp crack of a spear made him cringe. He had to think fast.

"Stay there. I'll be right back!"

"Sherman-" Too late, Sherman was gone. Emma threw her hands up in an aggravated sigh. "Stay here? Where the hell am I gonna go?" Stalked the pods inside irritably, ignoring the slow repetition of booms against the outside. "This is great, just great." She slumped against the wall, crossing her arms waiting impatiently to get out.

A few minutes passed excruciatingly.

Suddenly a silhouette appeared at the breach. "Finally." Emma pushed herself off the wall. "What took you so long?" He didn't answer. "Sherman?"

"How fitting." Kalus had come to infiltrate the pod and perhaps find the battle key while the creature was distracted by the loud sub creature. Only to find a female sub creature had been foolish enough to have fallen in with no key in sight. Cocking his crossbow, he pointed the armed weapon at Emma. "A vermin trapped in a hole." Emma was surprised, but she would be damned if she would be intimidated by a flipping cat.

"Come say that to my face, Fur ball." She raised her right hand high, flashing her middle finger at the vandal leader, flipping him off not caring if the gesture was beyond him. "I ain't scared of your pointy toys so piss off and go climb a tree kitty."

This riled Kalus; not getting the fear and quivering pleas he was looking forward to.

"Brave sub creature." He raised his crossbow. "Brave, but foolish." He fired.

"Sherman!" Spinner screeched, pointing haphazardly behind his younger brother as he hastily climbed the Buster. Sherman looked over his shoulder, seeing Kalus perched upon the pod shooting arrows into it. The younger Cortez without another word hauled himself into the Buster, pushing his big brother inside. "Hey!"

"We got to tip the pod!"

"What?" Sherman launched the tow cables, latching onto the pods spiking shell. Kalus and Emma felt the hitch.

"What-" Gunning it, the Buster flew in reverse pulling at the cables. The lines taught, the pod groaned a low metal rattle. It quaked and shuddered with the Buster tank pulling hard, protesting movement with its metallic cry.

Kalus clung to the pod desperately like…well like a cat.

Emma was doing her best to stand in this earthquake in a can. Standing quite awkwardly just to keep on her feet.

"Come on…" The Buster's tires were chewing up the green dirt and spitting it out trying to get some decent traction. The pod shook, but that was about all. "Come on…"

"It's no good, bro! The pod's too heavy!" That did not stop Sherman from trying. They just needed to get more momentum to get this thing to budge.

That or just one **big** push.

"AAAHHH-HHHAAA!" The answer came chasing after Stanford's Reverb at a whopping eight feet tall twelve foot long horse-looking reptile loping rampantly to catch the redhead. "Gang way!" Stanford zigzagging to and fro like a crazed maniac on crack from the pouncing menace behind him and not seeing the pod until the last bloody minute veered sharply to the left **just** missing the metal spikes. The grizzly raptor ((as I am calling it from here on out)) being the size of a tractor couldn't pull off the maneuver as easily as he.

Instead, the grizzly raptor at top speed jumped onto the pod's side, the force just so, setting the pod in motion as the grizzly raptor kicked off to continue its chase. Sherman got his push, pulling on the other side the pod toppled down in a thunderous report. Throwing the Vandal leader off and ungraciously in front of the exposed opening now so effortlessly free to access. A quick clatter inside reminded Kalus of his prey.

Throwing herself forward, Emma flew out in a blind fury and clocked him right between the eyes. She swung around and smashed her foot into his furry maw, knocking him away from her. Golden eyes blazing she stalked towards Kalus as he got to his feet, plucking out and snapping an arrow that had caught in her suit's arm sleeve. "Here kitty, kitty."

Kalus attacked at once, swiping his claws at Emma's face. Sidestepping, Emma brought up her leg and snap kicked him in the chest, Kalus took the hit grabbing her calf. She whipped her free foot around and kicked her attacker's head again. Kalus fell back, tucking himself into a roll and coming to his feet. Damn helmet of his was deadening the impact, or maybe he just has a really thick skull?

Kalus roared and came at her again, intent on ripping her limb from limb. "Bring it!" Bring it he did. He pulled out a battle ax out of nowhere, swinging it up to her neck. "Holy-" Didn't see that coming. Emma barely had time to reel back so the ax missed her vital throat nicking at her suit collar sending her tottering back. Kalus swung again slashing out at her with his ax. Wanting to gain control of her movements she went down in the splits, popping him in the chin as he arced over her. "Ha!"

Yeah!" Spinner cheered from inside the Buster, watching the scrap like professional wrestling mimicking her blows rather sloppily, occasionally accidentally hitting his brother in the back of the head. "Hit him again!" Emma rolled out of another swing and tackled Kalus in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet. "Woo!"

"Ow! Spinner!"

"Sorry."

"Oof!" Grinning in triumph, seeing that Emma was on her back on the ground, Kalus raised his ax high. Emma scooted back, scrambling for anything to save her ass. A shadow put Emma in a dark shade. Kalus who had been hostile now backed away slowly, eyes wide and nervy. _What the hell is he so scared- _A heavy breath fell heavily against the back of her head, pushing her short blonde locks over her eyes. _-oh crap…_

Slowly, very slowly Emma lifted her head. Black scales, russet fur and ruby red eyes towered over her, looking right at her. The grizzly raptor snarled showing Emma it's very sharp, very **big** teeth. Great, she fights one monster only to be eaten by a bigger one.

It raised it's head, opening it's mouth with a low rumbling hiss. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ Emma lay there frozen as the grizzly raptor readied itself, a swift crack announcing it was unhinging it's jaw.

Not wanting to see her untimely end, Emma closed her eyes tight. The grizzly raptor made a horrifying gurgling roar and-

Something hard and slippery fell on her stomach. Emma opened one eye, there covered in a sickish green slime…was the battle key! The freaking grizzly raptor freaking hawked up the battle key like a freaking lugy! She looked up at the beast with disbelief. The grizzly raptor with it's jaw hinged back turn it's scaly lips upward.

It was smiling. The grizzly raptor was smiling.

"You've got…to be kidding me?" The raptor nudged her head, messing it up even more before it's furious demeanor came back with a vengeance. Towards Kalus. It leapt over the stunned thief, advancing at the vandal leader flashing it's massive teeth and it's even more massive claws. Emma sat up, clutching the key tight as Kalus was chased away by the grizzly raptor in a string of roars and curses. With Kalus gone naturally his vandal hoard disappeared.

All that left was seven very confused humans looking utterly befuddled.

"Dude…did we win?" Zoom popped his helmet off, showing he was just as surprised as everyone else. Stanford shrugged, not having a clue. He was too busy running- sorry, driving from the big lizard thing.

"I think so…?" Agura looked at Emma, standing up with a slimy greenish key in hand. "I mean…Emma does have the key and all."

"Yeah." Emma wiped at the green goop on her suit. "I did. Can we go now?" As if by some cosmic comical force, her stomach growled.

Vert laughed, taking the new recruit by the shoulder. "You heard her, let's get out of here." With the battle won, sort of, the other's gladly returned to their vehicles happy to leave this place. Vert being the oh so great leader, lead Emma to her Viper.

"I'm still getting free pizza, right?"

"Sure."

"Hand tossed with extra Canadian bacon?"

"Heh, heh…sure thing, Emma." Emma flashed a catty grin, Vert making one of his own. Not very catty like hers, but still a grin.

"Sweet."

* * *

"18?"

"Nope."

"20?"

"Nuh uh."

"23?"

"Not even."

"19? You're 24!"

"Oh give it a rest! Do I look that old to you?" Emma scoffed biting down on her fifth piece of pizza. "Honestly, that was insulting." The other's just looked at her with curious smiles sitting about their booth in Zeke's diner.

"Come on, we want to know?" Zoom asked.

"Well I ain't telling. So next question?" If it's not clear by now, Vert and company were asking Emma about herself what with she being apart of the team now. And so far what they got was; _My favorite color is black, I'm not a big fan of techno, yes I'm a natural blonde, I'm an only child, I told you it's natural, sure I like pets…what kind of name is Bigfoot? For the last time I'm BLONDE, stow it! _You know, stuff like that.

"Alright, the next one's mine." Agura smiled taking her turn. "Where are you from?"

"Long Beach." Emma sipped her soda. "But I've been in Vegas the last few years."

"Why the change in scenery?" Stanford asked boringly.

"I had a lot of clients in Vegas, I figured I'd live closer to work."

"Clients? Are you a lawyer or something?" Emma wagged her finger taking another more loudly sip.

"Wait your turn." Ignoring Stanford babbling about her being a cretin or something like that, Emma turned her head to Spinner sitting one spot down from her. "Spinner, hon. You're up."

"Oh, right. Um…" Emma waited patiently as Spinner scratched his temple. "…Are you a lawyer?" Emma's face went deadpan.

"No, I'm not a lawyer." Lawyers were second on her dislike list, right up there with cops. Strange coming from a thief, but hey when you are with a thief your shit is being taken. Lawyers you do not what the hell those backstabbers are going to do. "I guess if I had to think about it…I was kind of a delivery girl."

"A delivery girl?" Vert repeated.

"Yeah…pretty much." She answered dryly, drinking up the last of her cream soda all too aware of the stares boring into her. "What?"

"Just what kind of deliveries?" Her famous grin made its grand appearance. Ah, smart boy Sherman finally asks the big question. A laugh just as catty as her grin soon followed.

"The fun kind."

* * *

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**By far the longest of the chapters so far, I know it took me a long time. But believe me, one cannot rush one's own creative genius...seriously, that part of you likes to take it's sweet time. **_

_**Anywho, its done and its out and that's pretty much all I've got to say about it.**_

_**Comments and critiques are welcome, so send'em if you got'em.**_

_**Love ya, lovelies.**_

_**Ta ta.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat on a stack of tires casually reading the newspaper, flipping through the newsprint with sensible interest and casually sipping her morning coffee. Already dressed for the day in a black tee with white trim, white sleeves, and a white jersey zero in the mid-section with faded jeans and white sneakers. For the most part, a typical way to start the day for the thief, although the quick pacing Stanford has been doing for the past few minutes was beginning to get a little irritating. The blueblood redhead had been turning over tires and rifling through toolboxes relentlessly, muttering curses under his breath and whatnot.

Not going to the trouble of looking up from her paper, Emma took one mouthful of coffee before breaking her silent routine. "Did you lose something?"

"My phone is gone!" Stanford acknowledged, giving her a quick glance before he carried on his efforts. "I put it down for a bloody minute and now it's gone!" Emma scoffed turning the next page. "This is serious! I've looked everywhere!"

Emma rolled her eyes before glimpsing over her paper. "Did you check your car?" Stanford deadpanned standing up straight.

"My car?" The Brit repeated.

"Yeah, your car." Emma said again, a little more haughtily the second time. "You know that big purple thing you spend the majority of your time in?" Stanford looked angrily at her now, which made Emma to smirk. "You tend to call it the Reverb?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Emma certainly thought so, the catty grin on her face showed that much. "What makes you so sure it's in there?" Grin cracking a little wider, Emma adjusted her paper.

"It's called common sense, Sherlock." She gave him a teasing wink before going back to her reading "Look it up sometime." Stanford shook his head, waving her off sauntering toward his Reverb. When out of earshot Emma quick naughty look in the direction of her pocket, where a purple cell phone snuggly stuck out, hidden by her conveniently placed paper. "Not to mention that's where I found it when I went on my joyride before coffee."

You would be surprised just how much Emma could get away with before breakfast.

She finished her paper, folding the paper neatly drinking the last lukewarm dregs of her coffee. By that time, everyone else was out of bed.

"Hey Ems." Spinner approach her, his energetic charisma alive and well despite his tired outward show. "You done with the funnies yet?"

"All done, hun." Emma responded in kind, lobbing him the folded newspaper. "Garfield's got a good strip today."

"Sweet." He caught the paper, hopping on the front frame of the Buster. "Ah man, you filled in the crossword already." Emma sniggered hopped off the tire stack.

"Hey, you snooze you lose pal."

"She's got you there, bro."

That was out of the blue. Emma looked up to see Sherman stand up from the Buster's cabin. When did he get in there? Emma had been up since five, there was no way he could have got past her. "Morning Emma."

"Morning." Emma hid her surprise with a smile and a quick wave. "When did you get up?"

"Not too long ago, I wanted to get this upgrade and running." Sherman held up a piece of machinery for her to see. "I've been trying to install it for a while now." Trying, that key word hung in the air. The younger Cortez was having problems fitting the piece in with the rest of the Buster's tech.

"You don't say?" Emma's tone was curious, but she was a little paranoid. She could not help it. She made it her personal motto in life to drive fast, think slow, and most importantly is not be caught. Having Sherman pull a Houdini on her made her uneasy. She would be damned if she showed it though.

"You need a hand?" Emma asked. "I could help you out; I'm pretty slick with a tool box?"

"No." Sherman laughed, waving Emma back to whatever she was doing. "I'll figure it out."

"Oh Claptrap." Turning, Sherman was surprised to see Emma squat beside him on the Buster's hull. "A second pair of eyes ain't gonna hurt." Taking the metal part from him, she wiggled her way in the cabin. "Just scoot on over and let me work my magic." Before Sherman knew what was going on, Emma pushed the younger brother to the side, her hands disappearing into the open circuit panels of the Buster.

"There's your problem," Emma pulled out her hands, pointing inside the panel. "Some of your routers are overlapping your breakers, no wonder you couldn't get it in there." Amazed, Sherman looked inside the panel. The blonde was right. "We just got to move a few things around and…" Emma slid, unlatched, and rearranged the contents. Satisfied, Emma took the upgrade part in hand and popped it perfectly into place. "Vuala, your upgrade is installed." Emma grinned resting her hands on her hips.

"Nice." He commented.

"It should be," Emma leaned back into Spinner's chair, studying her nails. "I was raised by grease monkeys." Grease monkeys with sticky fingers. Emma hall was a car junkie born and bred. "I grew up with cars, if I didn't my dear old pa would be giving me **so** much hell right now." She dragged out the 'so' with singsong sarcasm. Sherman laughed. "Yeah you laugh, it wasn't easy for me. I could never keep oil stains off my good clothes. To this day my ma's still pissed at me." Sherman laughed harder.

"Hey." Hearing laughter from the Buster and not being the one inside to cause it, Spinner dropped his comic strip and peeked inside. "Am I missing something here?" The two inside looked up, Emma with her catty grin reached up and ruffled Spinner's wild hair.

"Just telling Sherm here how lucky he is to have a wicked brother like you." Standing up, Emma started climbing out; giving him the biggest, fakest, cheesiest grin, she could muster. "You're totally awesome."

"Oh, of course he knows that! I'm the bomb!" Emma froze halfway out, from tip to toe at a halt. Sherman thought something happened…until Emma's shoulders started shaking. Her arms taut, she let her head fall between her arms, biting her lip. Hard.

"Oh god…" She shook her head, tousling her blonde hair before looking at Spinner about to bust her gut. "Just get in there." Grabbing the older brother by the back of the head, she pushed him headfirst into the cabin, taking his spot outside on the hull.

"Hey!"

"Have fun testing that new upgrade, boys." Emma laughed, sliding off the hull landing on her feet like a cat. "I'm gonna go bug the karate kid and see if I can get some wheelies popped before lunch." Emma make believed to grab imaginary handlebars, revving the fantasy engine. "Vroom vroom." She leisurely walked off, casting a quick smirk behind her as Stanford cursed loudly his search fruitless.

Once upon a time, you would have thought Emma was above such petty tricks. However, sometimes she allowed herself the small luxury of small fry clowning around. Have to keep the hands in good practice after all.

Besides, Emma was going to give it back…Eventually.

She was just going to mess around with it first. Maybe make a few calls, check out the special features, and look through his personal stuff for some kicks.

You know that kind of shit.

* * *

"You've ridden a motorcycle before, right?" Emma gave Zoom quite a look as the Maui Thai fighter tossed her a helmet practically identical to his own. "I mean, you have ridden one?"

"Don't insult me now, Zoom." Warned Emma slipping her black and white helmet over her head. "You may know some serious skills in the martial arts, but once you when plant your ass on that two wheeler you're on my turf big guy! And I don't take no shit!"

It was true; the last guy who tried got a good hard clock to the kiwis. In addition, she has sharp knees. Can you say eunuch?

"Alright, but I got to warn you," Zoom said, settling on his wild ride. "The Chopper's a pretty gnarly ride." Emma rolled her eyes, climbing up behind him.

"Wow me." She braced her hands at his sides, her legs hugging chummily against his. Thank god for their helmets or she would have seen Zoom blush. "Let's do this."

"Alright, you asked for it."

The Chopper lurched, if Emma had been naïve it would have thrown her head back as it took off. Emma cracked an amused smile as she felt that unforgettable vibration. The acceleration dragged at her body as Zoom showed some of his best stuff.

Zoom popped a wheelie, Emma held tight to his waist as gravity tugged. His tricks were showy and there were a few narrow escapes but when all is said and done, it was not anything Emma had not already seen before.

When Zoom chose to catch some air that scared the hell out of her. The wheels divided and separated into flight mode. The chopper swiveled in the air, the engine and rotation of the now split tires loud enough to hide her squeak of surprise before Zoom took them higher. Emma's casual hold turned into a hold for dear life, her arms snug around his upper body as she looked down at the growing distance between the motorcycle and the ground. "Having fun back there?"

She would have slapped the back of his head if they were not so high off the ground. However she did not instead, she retaliated. She squeezed him tightly, leaning over his shoulder. "You're not scaring me, little man."

"No? Then how about this?" Using the handlebars, Zoom rolled the Chopper in a loop to loop.

Emma locked up for a second time, trying desperately not to think of the lack of protection from becoming a splat mark on the salt flats. The one loop turned into two. Then three. Then four. Roller coasters ain't got nothing on the Chopper's aerial maneuvering capabilities. "Okay! New trick please? I'm getting dizzy back here!"

"What's the matter? Can't take big air?"

"No! And I'm gonna hurl all over you if you don't quit it!" Her threat was sarcastic, but the tightening in her stomach was a beacon of warning.

"All right, all right." Zoom leveled the Chopper, flying steady to avoid flying chunks. "Just hold those cookies, will ya?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Once her stomach started settling, again Emma looked down again. "Just how far can you fly this bad boy anyway?"

"I don't know. Pretty far I guess I never really pushed the Chopper for distance."

"So it's been just the flash and crash routine, huh?"

"Totally dude."

"Zoom please. Dudette if you got to, if not I'm telling you not to."

"Got it."

"Alright." On the ground below Vert was rolling out the Saber from the garage atop the Hub. "Hey sugar!" Emma called cupping her hand where the helmet covered her mouth. Vert looked up to see her and Zoom flying over the facility Emma waving zealously at him. "Is it a great day for a drive or what?"

Vert laughed, shaking his head as Zoom brought the Chopper down with controllable ease. Emma beaming under her helmet. "Someone's having a good morning." Emma grinned getting off the bike. She pulled her helmet off, fluffing her helmet hair back to a decent poof of her soft flaxen pixie cut before flashing her notorious grin.

"How's the hair?" She asked.

"Gorgeous."

"Good answer, sugar."

"I thought it would be."

"And you thought right, my friend." Emma was not totally into herself, but on the other hand everyone has a little narcissism in them and she did like her compliments when she got them. She handed Zoom the black and white helmet. "Thanks for the jaunt. For the record, you might want to smooth out your ride streetwise. You're a little jerky." Zoom was affronted before Emma threw her arm over his shoulder. "But as far as I'm concerned, ain't no one catching air like you, Zoom." That made Zoom's day, the dark-haired teenager was practically glowing.

The male ego is a fine thing, is it not?

"Ahem." Vert cleared his throat, getting their attention again.

"Oh I didn't forget about you, Vert." Relinquishing the Maui Thai fighter, the thief sashayed to the occupied Saber, plopping inside the cabin coming to rest rather provocatively on Vert's lap. Her legs hanging out. Wrapping both arms around his neck and planting a smacker on his cheek. "You stud muffin, you!" Vert kept his composure, but that did not stop a little shade of color to touch his temples. The pale flush a match up with his shock suit.

Zoom hid his grin behind a gloved hand.

"Cute Emma, very cute." Said Vert. "Now get off, this is a one man ride."

"What? You're kicking me out already?" Emma feigned shock. "Can't I sit in for just one lap around the track?"

Vert's daring stare was all the answer she needed.

Emma sighed. "Then again, the Viper's probably getting awfully lonely in the garage." She got up, easily getting out of the Saber. She stretched out her arms over her head. A subtle pop coming out of her back. "I better go check on it."

"Yeah, you do that." Said Vert, closing the Saber's hatch. Emma raised her brow as Vert hit the track. She grinned cattily.

"Cheeky monkey."

Zoom getting a second wind, hit the throttle giving Emma a quick smile before joining Vert on the track. Emma's grin grew as she crossed her arms.

Watching the boys play with their toys.

* * *

Agura was halfway through a cinnamon raisin bagel when Emma found her. Sitting in the kitchen comfortably, but her casual posture seemed ready to spring at any time. Emma recognized this because she herself had been in that position many times before. Comes with the profession, as sure as it was for Agura also. The comparison brought a wave of nostalgia to the thief.

Agura, on the other hand, had her mind on the present and was well aware of Emma's company. "You're staring." She mused taking a quick bite of her bagel, a smidge of cream cheese painting her lip. "What up?"

"You mean other than your cream cheese lipstick?" Emma laughed tapping her lip, Agura quickly wiping it off with her green sweatshirt sleeve. "I've just been roaming around, making a nuisance of myself. And since I've bugged just about everyone else, guess what?" With a Cheshire grin and a playful pat on Agura's shoulder, Emma grabbed an energy drink from the fridge and took the chair next to her. "It's your turn."

"Well gee, aren't we generous?" Agura rolled her eyes, Emma laughed into her bottle, taking a large swig. "What did you have in mind?" Emma shrugged

"Depends. We can do the girl thing and go shopping, always fun." Emma mused, if the hunter hadn't known any better she would have thought Emma was purring. "Or, we can grab our rides and just go nuts across the salt flats."

Agura smiled, certain that Emma already knew that she favored the latter. She polished off her bagel, washing it down with her beverage of choice. Or in this case, whatever was nearby, Emma's energy drink for instance. "You think you can keep up?"

Emma's Cheshire grin gleamed full force. "Only one way to find out."

The girls slipped into their shock suits in no time. Revving their engines readily as Sage stood in front of their vehicles, gladly joining their little game. Tangler and Viper side by side, they gave each other intimidating yet playful looks. "Are we ready to commence?"

"Ready when you are?" Emma teased.

"Bring it on." Agura smirked.

"Very well." Sage raised her hands high over her head. "At the mark, you may begin." Both girls wrapped their fingers tightly around their controls. "As you humans say; On your mark," The battle vehicles ebbed forward. "Get set." The Tangler's engines roared, the Viper's a harsh whisper. "Go!"

With the drop of her arms, both thief and hunter were shooting from the Hub's launch ports.

* * *

_**Chapter 6!**_

_**Bit of a filler chapter, I guess. Just wanted to get all the characters a little more socialized.**_

_**Anyhow, you lovely readers know the score.**_

_**Reviews are welcome, critiques are too.**_

_**I hop you all enjoyed this little bit o' literature.**_

_**I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can.**_

_**ta ta!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Why anyone would have so many useless apps on their phone, Emma had no idea. But here she was scrolling though Stanford's phone from one bit of rubbish to another. Some two-bit display of the family progression for the throne that ran a mile long and longer still. Another spouting new clubs and idle gossip of celebrities, what a load of bunk. She did find the remote setting for the Reverb that should quite a bit of promise for mischief in the future. Emma yawned dryly reaching his contact list which Emma was simply awestruck that the phone had enough memory for it all, no surprise there. A salon or two was listed as well, if Emma had to guess some overpriced windbags with flashy scissors.

The thief tucked the phone away before leaning back, enjoying the comforts of her newly constructed room. Sage had made quick work of it during Emma's short time there, a bit bare to begin with but then she could always fill in the empty spaces. She had already put up a few posters of muscle cars and foreign beauties among a few license plates she had accumulated from a few shops in Handler's Corners or from what she had tucked away in her trunk. The bed was of a reasonable size, she could stretch out easily with room to spare or a cozy fit for two. A single shelf hung over her bed littered with tools and knickknacks. A few magazines and abandoned scribbles littered simple desk in the other corner just a step away from the door.

A few compartments were hidden away with what clothes and personal belongings she had with her. It was within reasonable accommodations, she'd ask for a window but technically being underground the only view she would get would be dirt. All in all, it would do. She had full facilities and didn't have to pay rent, which was ok in her book.

Emma hummed lightly kicking up her leg over her knee bobbing it lazily as she stared at the ceiling. She had left a lot of her stuff behind, of course with the forces chasing her out of Las Vegas she didn't exactly have time to make a sweep to her house and pack. She'd have to go back when the smoke cleared. She let her mind wander back to the city of sin. Her crew had scattered when the cops showed up, someone had tipped the feds off about her boost. No honor among thieves, after all. There were only a few guys shady enough to want her out of the picture. Jobs don't come easy and if you didn't get the job, that's less money going in your pocket. It was a dog eat dog world and when it came to boosts, and Emma was the top bitch. She could get the job done and do it with flare.

She was lucky enough to get away when the getting was good. Did her crew have the same luck? Her boys were smart, but there wasn't exactly a lot of escape routes and there were not a lot of options open. Did they get out? Did they get caught? Are they hiding out? Who was the rat who squealed them out? These questions were buzzing in her head, so abuzz she almost didn't hear the rapping and tapping at her door. She sat up, her legs thrown over the edge of her bed and her hand rubbing a knot out of her neck. "Enter at your own risk." Emma looked up with the distinct whir of the door and grinned lightly at her guest. "Hey, sugar."

Vert leaned against the doorway, dressed in his t-shirt and jeans, as was she, and in a good mood judging the smile on his face.

"I came to check on you."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, you know since Agura wailed on you across the salt flats."

Emma ignored his attempted humor as she dropped her head with a small smirk. "You heard, huh?"

"Everyone did, Agura's been bragging in the break room."

"Frick."

Emma had to admit, Agura knew her way around the Tangler. The hunter had won, but it was far from a landslide. Agura had a better advantage with the Tangler's ability to climb rock faces cutting her time going around them. Emma drove like a speed demon, but Agura had the upper hand and she used it. Emma's pride took a hard blow, but she knew when she was beat. Agura had her bragging rights, so she should.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, the girl got game and she beat my ass with it." She lifted her head, smirk a little wider. "I'm not hiding out if that's what you're asking?"

"Nah, I figured as much." Vert smiled lazily, Emma shook her head.

"Of course you did."

"Yeah, well me and the guys are gonna watch a movie. You in?" Emma snorted back a laugh.

"A movie?" Emma repeated with a full catlike grin. "Wow, you sure know how to charm a girl don't cha Sugar?"

"It's not like you have anything better to do. Do you want to or not?" He argued lamely, a tad pink around the ears from her teasing which made Emma laugh and turn his pink to a pale red.

"I'd love to." Bracing her hands on her knees she stood up and walked up patting Vert playfully on the shoulder. "You made that way too easy, Vert."

"Whatever." The thief had the pleasure of watching the fearless leader harrumph with a frown border lining a childlike pout. Vert stepped out of her room. "Come on."

"Right behind you." Emma tucked her hands in her pockets with a Cheshire grin from ear to ear as she followed Vert. "So what the movie?"

"I don't know Spinner's the one who picked it up."

"..…" There was a short pause. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, he's harmless. It's cheesy but harmless."

"Nothing wrong with that." Vert nodded, Emma cast a quick glance towards Vert's back as they walked down the hall. "Hey Vert."

Vert looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you have a cute butt?"

Vert stumbled over his feet, sputtering a sting of incoherent words trying to catch himself. Emma threw back he head and roared with laughter. The whole team seemed to hear them; all eyes were on them as they walked into the break room. Well Vert walked, Emma did a spur-of-the-moment bounce step around him. "Too easy, Sugar." Her mischief sated, Emma jumped over the couch promptly plopping on the cushion next to Sherman. Stanford had dibs on the easy chair, Vert sat with Agura on the other couch, Zoom was manning the floor and Zoom was squatting in front of the TV. "So what're we watching?"

"Slug Bots: the Movie." Spinner exclaimed excitedly. Emma raised her brow.

"It's a movie?" She glanced at Sherman who shrugged. "Huh, go figure."

"Yeah. Turns out the game was based off this movie from the eighties." Spinner held up the DVD for all too see. Ah, the eighties. Back when special effects were just blossoming in CGI. This wasn't going to be cheesy; this was going to be uber cheesy. "I found it in some thrift store. Who would throw away a treasure like this?"

"Someone with taste?" Sherman murmured out of the corner of his mouth. Emma nearly snorted. Thankfully it was quiet enough out of ear shot. She was convulsed in a quick silent laughter.

"Good one." Emma quietly chortled.

"Alright," Spinner stood, having put the disc in the DVD player. "Prepared to be amazed with the awesomeness that is—Hey!"

"What?" Emma was confused by Spinner's outburst.

"You're in my spot!" Spinner pointed a disgruntled finger at her spot on the couch. Emma double blinked.

"So?"

"So." Spinner all but whined. "So move Ems, I was sitting there."

"No way, I just got comfortable." Emma squirmed deeper into the cushions. "I like this spot."

"I don't care, move it."

"What's the big deal? It's a cushion. I'm not killing anybody sitting here." She turned to the younger brother for support. "Sherman, you care if I sit here?"

"No."

"Vert?"

"Not really."

"Stanford?"

"Meh."

"Zoom? Agura?"

"You're good, bra."

"No skin off my nose."

"See, no one cares."

"Just get out of my spot!" She didn't answer for a while and the others watched with full amusement as Emma glared daringly at Spinner lifting both her legs onto the coffee table, crossing one over the other before resting her arms behind her head grinning her Cheshire grin. She wasn't moving willingly.

"You're move, little man." The room grew quiet except for the upbeat music of the DVD's menu waiting for Spinner's next move. She was a head taller than he was, and she was probably heavier too. Plus they'd seen her duke it out with Kalus so they knew she wasn't a pushover. Spinner was a scrapper too. Chances are Emma could probably pin Spinner to the ground. The way she was holding herself certainly screamed her confidence. "Well?"

It was like a mouse staring down a hungry cat.

He didn't say a word, he grumbled a little but never a word as he slumped on the cushion left on other couch. He caved. Emma's grin simmered to a proud smirk.

_That's what I thought._

They started the movie without further ado, the movie was as cheesy and corny as the popcorn, which was often ammo and thrown across the room, Spinner often the main target of attack. She was charmed by their clowning around, acting like the fate of the multiverse wasn't in their hands or hanging out in some underground secret base. She gave a shout as a wave of popcorn came down on her, quickly using Sherman as a shield and throwing kernels back over his shoulder. Sherman curled over laughing arm covering his head. He was good sport.

At one point they were so caught up in their little war the movie was momentarily forgotten as they took cover in uproar and laughing as the kernels flew. Someone's soda exploded with fizz and unleashed itself without mercy covering most in sticky cola. Nobody cared…well almost; Stanford got hit and ran out in order to preserve his appearance. It was only after Sage came down to see what was going on and got caught in the crossfire did things simmer down and red-faced and giggling they finished watching what was left of the movie which was about ten minutes short of the credits.

Spinner wanted to watch it again; the others groaned and left him to it. Gathering popcorn bowls and soda cans they cleaned up the mess and later fought over who got to wash up in the bathroom when they managed to pry pretty boy out of there and who the kitchen.

Emma claimed the kitchen, so she and Agura were rinsing out their shirts in the sink scrubbing the tackiness off themselves when they heard the cat calls and whistles from the doorway. The bra clad girls turned, Agura's lime green with yellow trim, Emma's black bordered with pink, and glared dryly at the boys who gathered there.

"Grow up you guys." Agura said in exasperation.

Emma put a loose fist on her hip, the other holding a damp rag. "Take a picture, why don't you?"

"I'll get my camera."

"Out!" Emma wadded the rag and flung it at them; Agura grabbed the spray nozzle from the faucet and sprayed them shouting and sopping out of the kitchen. They had only laughed and rung out their shirts. "Is it always like this?"

Oh yeah." Agura laughed throwing her shirt over her shoulder. "Think you can handle it?"

"Handle it?" Emma laughed openly, Cheshire grin and all shaking out the last drops from her own shirt. "Darling, I live for it. Frankly, my day isn't complete without spinning my tires and busting my gut otherwise I won't get any sleep at night. "

"No kidding?" Emma batted her golden eyes innocently holding up her hand in mock salute.

"Scouts honor."

"You weren't a scout."

"Cross my heart." Emma swore, crossing an 'X' on her chest. "Wasn't for very long thou, I kept eating all the cookies." Agura was overcome with snickers.

Emma was laughing with her. This was good. She liked this. A bit unorthodox what with the threat of aliens and robots, but still good. Her crew had been like this. Laughing, fooling around, having fun. From boosting cars and running from cops out chilling out relaxing and sharing a couple drinks. It wasn't honest work they did, but having them there made it fun. Like nothing could touch her.

She could feel it here. With these people who fought not only for themselves but for billions even trillions of other life forms out there and here they are talking and laughing without a care in the world. Emma liked this. It was fun. It was comfortable. It was right.

Emma could honestly get used to this saving the world business.

"Think they're still out there?"

"Nah," Emma laughed, glancing quickly at the empty doorway before turning back. "But just to be safe, got any water balloons?"

* * *

**_Chapter 7!_**

**_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!_**

**_There are not enough words in the dictionary to tell you all how sorry I am. I was busy with work and classes. I know some of you may have given up on me continuing my stories but I promise now that I'm done with my courses, I'll be devoting my spare time to updating my stories._**

**_You have every right to chew me out. I deserve it._**

**_Reviews are welcome; critiques are needed to make it better._**

**_I love you all._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
